Love leads to tragedy
by dandan123
Summary: Claire is headed onto the Titanic. But, when she meets Derrick Harrington all the carelessness stops. Always being on the lookout for someone who pops out of nowhere gets tiring after a while. Luckily Kristen and her fiance are there to keep Claire compan
1. Derrick Harrington

I was inspired to write this as of my latest Titanic interest

**I was inspired to write this as of my latest **_**Titanic**_** interest. I just want to say thank you to jawxdropperxeyexpopper whose story helped inspire this story. Okay here we go first chapter.**

As I walked forward toward the gangplank I wondered how I could be this lucky. I mean I was headed toward a world famous ship that would take me to a better life. I was finally leaving the drab town of Southhampton.

"_You worked hard for this, Claire."_ I told myself firmly.

I had worked as a maid in the Pirrie home. William Pirrie was the co-owner of the ship. I heard him talking about building this ship for years. When the ship was completed he had come up to me and said "Claire, your birthday is coming up in a month." I had just nodded. "Twenty-one years. That's a big number. You have worked hard for me since you were only a little girl. I have thought about it and I have decided that for your birthday present I am going to give you a passage on the _Titanic_. You deserve a better life, Claire." Mr. Pirrie had always been a noble man. He had taken me in and given me a shelter when my own mother had put me up for sale. She was a poor woman, my mother, had tried to sell me off to a number of rich people but they all said I was too young to work. Mr. Pirrie heard from one of his rich friends that I was being sold and he took me in, paying a good amount for me.

So, here I was on my way up to the _Titanic_. I breathed in the sweet scent and hitched up my backpack. I only had my light backpack and my suitcase. The gangplank was hard and sturdy. I presented my first-class ticket and was let aboard. The corridor was lined with a red carpet and opened up to a large hall with the grand staircase at the back. Someone bumped into me from behind. I turned and saw a red haired girl about my age straighten up.

"Would you watch it?" she sneered, looking me up and down.

"Why don't you?" I shot back and hurriedly left before things got too nasty. I walked up the grand staircase and along two more red carpeted corridors. I finally found where I would be staying and put my hand on the brass doorknob. I opened the door to find a lavishly decorated room. It had a bed against one wall, a vanity and gold rimmed mirror against the opposite wall and a wash basin and door to which I could only assume was the washroom against the back wall. I put my bags down next to the door and went to sit on the dark green quilted bed. I laid back and clapped my hands over my face.

This could not be happening. Not only was I on the most extravagant ship, but I was riding first class. I decided to wash up. I had been so excited to get on the ship that I had forgotten to shower. Oops! I opened the door to the washroom to find someone standing in the shower. Without the curtains closed.

"Sorry!" I shrieked as I ran from the washroom closing my eyes and the door along the way. It had been a guy, too. He had just stared too stunned to do anything. Why, oh, why had the shower curtain been opened? Why did I have to forget to shower? Why did I forget that I was sharing the washroom with someone else? I fell onto the bed and tried to shake the rotten image from my mind. About five minutes later the guy came out of the washroom into my room, fully-clothed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sorry I walked in on you. I forgot I was sharing." I explained.

"It's fine. The shower curtain is stuck. I just have to remember to lock both doors next time." He said, smiling. I couldn't help it, I laughed. As I laughed I forgot how embarrassed I was.

"If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine." he asked.

"Claire Lyons."

"Derrick Harrington."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Same to you." I couldn't help but stare a little. He had the cutest big brown eyes and the messiest hair I had ever seen on a man before. His manners were also grievously flawed and yet it seemed so natural. I watched his eyes, as many emotions flitted through them finally settling on bemused. "You don't look like you belong here."

"Excuse me?" I asked, appalled.

"I just mean that you don't look like a typical first-class passenger."

"You don't look like one either."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking down at his attire. He wore a pair of black slacks and a tan button down.

"Well, you wear your hair natural." I pulled lightly on a lock.

"And that's a bad thing?" He said.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

"Your tone implied it."

"So, why don't I look like I belong here?"

"You have no make up on and no jewelry. Also, you didn't try to kill me for leaving the shower curtain open."

"How do you know that I don't own jewelry or make up?" I demanded

"If you were a typical first-class passenger you would have worn your most expensive jewels so people could admire them." He explained.

"Well, I got here because of hard work, something you rich people cannot appreciate." This boy was beginning to get on my last nerve.

"How do you know that I don't value hard work?"

"Did you know that some people cannot afford to feed their own children let alone be here?"

"Yes, I did know that and you had better stop assuming things about me."

"Or what?"

"Or…or you'll be swimming alongside the ship!"

"Did you just threaten me?"

"I believe I did and what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I am going to do. I am going to-" Suddenly there was a huge lurch and I stumbled backward. Derrick reached out to grab me but missed and I landed on my rear end on the floor. I looked up and saw Derrick laughing so hard I thought he might explode.

"You think that's funny do you?" I asked getting up. "Your manners are atrocious. Do you know that?"

"Actually I do." He said after he sobered up.

"Will you please leave? I want to freshen up for dinner."

"Where are you going to eat?" He asked.

"You need to stop sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong. Now, out!" I pointed toward the front door but he left through the washroom door.

With a quick "See you later," he was gone. After a few seconds I went into the washroom, taking extra care to lock both doors and took a shower. I changed into a long white dress. It was nothing special but I loved it. I walked down to dinner in the Great dining hall. I saw Derrick sitting across the room so, I veered left and went to the farthest table away from him. Sitting down, a waiter came over.

"May I take your order?" he asked. I grabbed the menu and saw some mutton.

"I'll have some mutton and a glass of champagne." I told him looking up.

"Alright I'll be right back." He walked away. I looked down at my ragged nails. I started chewing my empty left ring fingernail. _Derrick gets on my last nerve. Where did he grow up, his manners are atrocious? Why am I still thinking about him?_ I took my finger out of my mouth as a couple approached my table.

"May we sit here?"

"Yes, of course." I answered standing up. The girl had really pretty blond hair and she was dressed in a really beautiful gown. It was red silk with diamonds ringing the collar. She was on the arm of a pale boy with jet black hair and in an all black tuxedo except the tie, that was white. I shook each of their hands.

"I'm Kristen and this is my fiancé Griffin."

"I'm Claire." We all sat down and the waiter came back bringing my champagne and mutton with him.

"That's look good. We'll have what she's having. Right, Griff?" Kristen said when the waiter prompted her. Griffin nodded and the waiter left again.

"So, Claire, how do you like the _Titanic_ so far?"

"I love it. And you?"

"We love it. We're getting married here you know?"

"I'm so happy for you_._"

"How did you end up on the _Titanic_? Kristen asked.

"Kristen I really don't think that that is any of our business"

"No, its fine. I was given a ticket for my birthday."

"Wow, someone must love you a lot."

I just nodded, not wanting to get into details. We sat in silence until the waiter came back with the mutton and the champagne. We started eating and we made small talk. After dinner we all retired into the drawing room and relaxed.

"Did you hear what happened to the _New York?" _ Griffin asked.

"No what?"

"As we were being tugged out of port we almost collided with the _New York_ which was being pulled in."

"Wow that must have been the lurch I felt earlier." I muttered and Griffin nodded vigorously.

**Should I continue? Please review.**


	2. Romance?

Thanks for all the reviews

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love reviews. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

I awoke the next morning and busied myself getting ready for breakfast in the Grand hall. After I was presentable I made my way down the grand staircase. But something made me stop and turn around. That something was Mr. Derrick Harrington, standing with his back toward me. I hurried back up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and leaned back against it. I let out a breath and slid down to the floor.

I can't believe Derrick Harrington is keeping me from going somewhere. This is getting ridiculous. I can't- won't conform to what he is doing. After I finished that thought I got up, rolled my shoulders back and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I reached the grand staircase and descended. Derrick was still standing there but I just ignored him and walked right by. Apparently, I was who he was waiting for.

"Claire! Claire!" he yelled and I heard footsteps following me.

"What?" I asked not even looking at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast together and then maybe take a walk on the promenade?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I can't stand you remember?"

He just walked along beside me for a little while in silence. I finally looked at him.

"Will you please leave me alone?" I said, my face softening when he looked back at me.

"Not until you go out with me." He responded stubbornly.

"Fine, if it will make you leave me alone." We walked into the grand hall and he towed me to a table against the back corner. A waiter came over and we both ordered.

"So, Claire how do you like the Titanic?"

"It's great. It has everything. Oh look there's Kristen and Griffin coming in. KRI-" I started to yell but a hand covered my mouth and another shoved me under the table. I felt the hand holding me down release me but the one over my mouth didn't. I bit the hand and it recoiled. I stood up and started to walk away from the table.

"Claire wait." Derrick had caught up and grabbed my shoulder spinning me around to face him.

"You are the most disrespectful person I have ever had the misfortune to meet." I shouted in his face and the cheerful banter that had filled the hall before stopped. Everyone turned to look at where we were standing.

"It's just I wanted it to be us two. I want to get to know you."

"That is such an overused line. I will not be toyed with Derrick Harrington do you understand me?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"No I didn't mean to-" I didn't even wait for him to finish. I turned on my heel and left the dining room. I heard footsteps and someone calling my name but I just kept walking. I headed up to my room. Unfortunately half way there he caught my arm.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Apology not accepted." I said and ran the rest of the way to my room. Tears started gathering in my eyes. I wiped them away and locked my bedroom and washroom door. I washed my face in the basin and then sat in the chair that accompanied my vanity table.

I spent two days avoiding Derrick. I was successful so far. I hadn't seen hide or tail of him. I spent my time playing cards and talking with Kristen and Griffin. I even tried out the gym. They have a new piece of equipment called a Stationary bike or something.

After breakfast, I decided I would spend the day outside. I walked out onto the promenade and headed toward the bow. The sound of the waves lapping against the side of the ship was calming. As I was walking a few kids ran by one chasing the other. I smiled. Everyone on the boat was so happy. I got to the bow and I looked out over the ocean. It was chilly and I shivered a bit. My birthday was in a few days. Finally, I would be officially 21. Maybe I would try out one of the specialty diners on that day.

When I got to America I would go and find a job as a waitress or maybe a maid. Then when I had enough money I would buy a nice house with two floors. Maybe I'll get to stay in touch with Kristen. I suddenly got bumped from behind.

"Hey. Watch it!" I warned turning around. I saw a couple holding hands passing me, the girl turning to face me.

"Why don't you watch where I'm walking?" She sneered.

"Why don't you watch where I'm standing?"

"Massie…." the boy tried to soothe her.

"Come on Josh she isn't worth it." The girl decided. She turned and waved to a red head farther up the ship as she was leaving. I walked back inside. I thought that I would check out what the third class passengers area looked like. I descended a staircase that led off the side of the ship and walked through and few hallways, doors leading into staterooms surrounded me on both sides. Suddenly a few doors ahead of me a door opened and out came a boy about my age. He had dark brown hair and was wearing an out of style worn leather jacket. He came toward me and stopped.

"What are you doing down here? You look like you belong in first class"

"I'm glad someone does." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I was curious as to where third class is living."

"Well this is pretty much it unless you want me to show you our end of the promenade."

"Sure. But I don't even know your name." I smiled.

"Cam Fisher. May I ask yours?"

"Claire Lyons."

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and I took it. He took me outside and we walked along the railing. He asked me questions like where did I come from, how did I end up on the _Titanic_ and in return I asked the same ones. He had grown up in Cherbourg, France and had come on the _Titanic_ because he was meeting with a committee about getting a spot in the Broadway production of _King Lear. _

At lunch we ate in the third class dining room. It was not nearly as extravagant as the first class but I liked it all the same. After lunch we went up to the third class drawing room. Again it was less extravagant but it looked like the first class drawing room.

"When did you first hear about the _Titanic_? He asked.

"Years ago when Mr.Pirrie was talking about it."

"Why are you going to New York?"

"I want to make a better life for myself." I answered simply. We talked in the drawing room until dinner. I snuck Cam into the Grand dining hall and we ate there. We walked out the dining hall hand in hand and stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase. It was awkward then Cam leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. His lips were warm and soft and I found myself kissing him back. After a minute he pulled back slightly his breathing ragged.

"This isn't right." I said.

"Why not?"

"I have only known you one day."

"Claire what are you doing?" I heard someone shout from behind me.

"What do you want Derrick?" I asked turning around. He came bounding across the room and stopped in front of me.

"I want to know why you are kissing this, this third class passenger."

"How did you know-"

"It's not that hard to figure out."

"Who are you?" Cam asked.

"Her boyfriend."

"No you aren't."

"Get away from her." Derrick said pushing Cam.

"Keep your hands off of me."

"Keep your lips off of her."

"I'm leaving." Cam said and walked away.

"Good and don't come back." Derrick yelled after him.

"I can't believe you Derri-" he interrupted me by pushing his lips onto mine. I pushed him off of me but as soon as I did he grabbed me around the waist in an embrace.

"Get off of me." I yelled. He loosened his arms a little and I squirmed out.

"You are so RUDE Derrick Harrington." I screamed before I hurried up the stairs to my room.


	3. Love unveiled

I climbed under my sheets fuming

I climbed under my sheets fuming. Why was Derrick Harrington so insolent? Did he have no sense of proper society? A guy that I finally have a chance with and he ruins it for me! I laid my head on my pillow and tried to forget Derrick Harrington and all his audacious features.

I must have finally drifted off because the next thing I knew I was awoken by a lurch of the ship. I sat up, alarmed. I soon figured that it must just have been a big wave and laid back down. About a minute later I heard feet pounding on the carpeted floors out in the hall. I got out of bed and put on my robe. I stuck my head out the door and saw a few people running down the hallway. I stepped out into the hall and stopped a woman that was walking as fast as she could. She seemed to not have the ability to run.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

"The ship is having a drill. In case the ship ever sinks." She laughed quickly at the possibility.

"So late at night?"

"I do not know what the captain is thinking."

"Why is everybody running?"

"The faster we get this over with the faster we can go to bed. I'm Alicia by the way. Alicia Rivera."

"I'm Claire Lyons." I stuck out my hand and we shook briefly.

"We should probably get going" She said and I nodded in agreement. The grand staircase was packed with people and Alicia and I got separated. I reached the bottom and went out into the crisp, night air. If possible, it was even more packed here on the promenade. As I worked my way through the crowd trying to find out where to go I saw Derrick Harrington coming my way, in his hand was something orange and square. I couldn't tell what it was though. Only he wasn't looking at me. He was looking around frantically. I watched him and tried to hide in the crowd but unfortunately he walked right into me and looked down.

"Oh thank god I found you." He said and hugged me tightly.

"Why? It's just a drill." I said pulling away.

"Claire….it's..who told you that?" Derrick asked me with a quizzical look.

"A woman I met when I woke up."

"Claire the ship is sinking. We hit an iceberg."

"No we can't have. This is an unsinkable ship." My stomach dropped as I tried to grasp the concept.

"We're sinking and we need to get you on a lifeboat. Here put this on." He handed me the orange square. It was a life jacket. I slid it over my head and he helped me tighten the straps. The band was playing in the distance. I looked up into Derricks eyes and saw sadness and something else that I didn't recognize….it looked like love. Love….I was reminded of last night when I spent the whole day with Cam. Cam. Cam!

"I need to find Cam." I said and spun around toward the door. Derrick caught my arm before I could take a step.

"No, you need to get on the life boat."

"I need to find Cam. I need to know he's safe." Panic started to rise in my chest. I started worrying I would never get away from him.

"You need to get in a life boat." He demanded with desperation coloring every word.

"Let go of me." I said trying to stay calm. It would do no good to panic.

"Claire I can't lose you." He said in such a desperate way that it made the panic in my chest lessen and wonder replace it.

"What do you mean?" I asked him looking him directly in the eyes.

"I need to know that you're safe."

"Derrick I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I tried to reassure. I twisted my arm trying to get loose but he tightened his grip.

"Please Claire. Just do this for me."

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything."

"I need you to be safe."

"Why?"

"Because, because I love you." He said and closed his eyes. I was speechless. No one had ever said that to me.

"Derrick I-" I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who you despise but they love you in return?

"I know you don't love me back but please just please get on a life boat." His voice broke a little at the end.

"Derrick I'll come back. I'll be fine."

"No I need you to-" I cut him off with a quick kiss. His grip on my arm slackened and I took advantage of that. I twisted out of his grip and ran before he could open his eyes.

I felt horrible about taking advantage of Derrick but there would be time for apologies later. Right now, I had to find Cam. I ran as fast as I could through the crowd shouting his name. When I couldn't find him I went inside and down the third class staircase. My feet slapped against the hard cement of the steps. I reached the bottom faster than I thought possible, taking the last few steps at a jump and raced down the plain corridor. I tried to remember which door I saw him come out of when I was down here yesterday. It felt like an eternity ago when we kissed at the foot of the staircase. I raced down another hallway that looked a little familiar. Of course they all looked the same. I picked a door at random on the third corridor and knocked. When no one answered I threw it open. They should not be leaving their door unlocked, but no one was there so I moved on. I started shouting Cam's name in desperation and a door opened at the end of the hall. So, I was in the right place. I pushed myself to my limit and ran straight into his arms.

"Cam! The ship it's sinking. We have to get out of here." I managed to get out as I panted for breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's sinking we have to get out of here" I was getting frustrated.

"But that's impossible this is the-"

"LET'S GO!" I shouted at him and started dragging him along the hall.

"Wait I need clothes." I spun around and saw that he was only in his boxers.

"Hurry up." I snapped as my face blushed deep scarlet. Second time I catch someone naked or almost naked. I really have to pa more attention. Two minute later Cam came back looking suitable. We ran along the corridor. As we ran I shouted that the ship was sinking and we all need to get off the ship. Cam helped me in my fast paced warning. Doors opened all around us but we didn't stop. We kept on running. We reached the stairs and ran up onto the promenade.

It was frantic on deck as people realized what was happening. I looked everywhere for a life boat. We ran along the deck, fighting through the ever thinning crowd, and found one starting to be lowered.

"WAIT!" I screamed and the crew stopped lowering the boat and looked around. I pulled Cam toward the boat and started to get on.

"Sir, please go stand over there with the other men. Women and children first."

"Please, kind sir, let him come. He's my only family member left and without him I don't know what I'll do." I whimpered. I clung to him and managed to build up a few tears.

"Fine, I guess he can go." We climbed aboard. I thought everything was going to go right for once, but then I remembered Derrick.

"Derrick." I whispered.

"What was that?" Cam asked.

"Derrick. I-he I need to find him."

"Claire it's too late. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But, they aren't going to let him on a boat. They almost didn't let you on. Wait here I'll be right back."

"No, absolutely not" Cam said and grabbed my arm. I tried to twist out but his grip was to tight.

"Cam let me go." I said calming my patience lessening every second.

"No, you're going to stay here." I shook my head and leaned into whisper in his ear.

"I have to do this. Please just stay here and I'll find you later. I need to know that you're safe." I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he loosened his grip. I stepped out of the life boat and ran before anyone could stop me. I called Derricks name and tried to find him in the crowd. I soon realized that he wasn't there he must be looking for me somewhere. He knew I was going to look for Cam and he knew Cam was in third class. I ran inside and to the staircase but found a gate closed over it. A crewman was standing by the gate.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him as I ran up.

"I'm sorry ma'am but first class passengers come before third class. There are not enough life boats."

"My boyfriend is down there."

"Well I'm sorry this is out of my hands."

"He's first class."

"The gate has been locked." He said stubbornly. Out of anger and frustration I brought my fist back and punched him square in the face. His hand came up to his nose which was spewing blood. He staggered back a few steps and caught the wall to keep himself standing.

"You-you" he stammered.

"Give me the keys to the gates or I'll do it again." I said curling my hand into a fist again.

"No, I will not be pushed around by a woman." He said. I brought my fist back but instead kneed him in the groin. It took him by surprise and he collapsed to the ground.  
"Give me the keys." I said again. This time with his free hand he reached into his pocket and handed me a small ring of keys.

"Good day to you, sir" I said as I took the keys. I ran back to the stairs and unlocked the gate. I made my way downstairs and when I reached the bottom the water was up to my knees. I started screaming Derrick's name and when I made my way down a fourth corridor I saw him come around a corner.

"Hurry Derrick we have to go." I screamed at him. He ran toward me and picked me up.

"Claire where have you been?"

"Let's go. I'll explain later." He put me on my feet and I dragged him toward the stairs. We ran as fast as we could through the water. The water splashed around us, soaking us. We reached the stairs and hurried up them. We ran through the main hall, the tip of the ship becoming evident.

We made it through the doors and to the railing of the ship. I looked up and down the ship, seeing one last boat. I grabbed Derrick's hand and pulled him toward the boat. We made it and the crewman told Derrick to wait with the rest of the men.

"But he's my only family member." I tried.

"I'm sure you'll survive." The crewman told me coldly.

"Can you hold on just one moment?" I asked and he gave me a quick nod. I took him aside and whispered a plan to him. He nodded and I climbed aboard the life boat. As soon as I was seated the crewman started to lower the boat. I looked back at Derrick with hope in my eyes. As soon as the boat was just less than half way down I looked up to see derrick flying toward us.

"MOVE!" I screamed and everyone moved as close to the edges of the full boat as they could. Derrick landed cleanly in the middle and gave a hug.

"You're a coward." A woman on the starboard side said to Derrick. "All of the other men stayed aboard. They were willing to die for the rest of us." Derrick looked at me with sad eyes when she finished.

"Don't listen to her. You are plenty brave. You came to rescue me when I didn't come back to you." I whispered to him. At last, the rigging was cut and people on the edges started to row. I tried to find Cam's life boat but it was too dark. We encountered a few people who had made a jump for it and pulled them into our boat. I gave one my robe and another, my life jacket. Derrick sat quietly while I talked to a girl who was beside me. I think her name was Lane or something like that. We consoled each other. She had lost her husband to the ship. We ended up watching in silence as the ship slowly sunk downward. It snapped in half and the bow stood straight in the air. It sunk and as it went down the most sickening screams erupted around us. The screams that were so terrified that they echoed all through the night.

After a few minutes the screams died out and we started rowing back to see if we could pick up any survivors. We picked up one and I saw the other boats pick up a couple. More coats were given out. Now we just had to figure out what to do. We were stranded in the middle of the ocean with only a few other life boats in sight.

"Someone must be coming for us right?" I asked the boat at large. Nobody spoke. Everyone looked at one another with ghostly eyes. I felt Derricks arms close around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"It's going to be alright." Derrick told me quietly while he rubbed circles on my back. I suddenly felt something in my left hand. I looked up from Derricks embrace and saw that it was the ring of keys. The sight of them brought tears to my eyes. I don't know why but it did. I tried to hold them back but they spilled over anyway. I angrily threw the keys overboard. I snuggled back into Derrick's chest and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. Finally, someone yelled "Ship, Ship" I looked up and saw the woman who called Derrick a coward pointing somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw a beacon of light that was the ship. Derrick dropped his arms and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and despite everything, I smiled. The boat was closest to us so it anchored about 10 feet from our boat.

I saw a man with a lantern walk along the railing until he got to the bow.

"Ahoy there." He shouted and we all waved to him. He dropped a ladder over the edge. People started climbing up the ladder. When it got to Derrick and I he helped me up the first few rungs then started climbing up right after.

On the deck of the ship people were huddling in blankets, sitting as close together for the warmth. I was handed a blanket and I grabbed Derricks hand as he had reached the top right after me. I pulled him toward the stern of the ship and we sat together huddled in the same blanket. Soon after we sat down we felt the ship moving, probably to pick up other life boats.

We sat for a while neither of us saying anything.

"We survived." I stated looking at him. He looked out at the ocean and shrugged. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't stop thinking that maybe… I am a coward." He answered staring at the floor in shame. I put my finger under his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Don't ever say that. You risked your life to find me when I didn't come back. You aren't a coward."

"Maybe you're right."

"I am right." I said forcefully.

"Claire!" I suddenly heard. I looked up and saw Kristen, looking like a drowned cat, staring at me and Derrick.

"Kristen!" I stood up and ran over to hug her. "You survived!"

"Yeah" she said and started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Griffin he's – he's" she couldn't finish.

"Oh Kristen." I said and held her tighter.

"It's just we never even got married. I'll never know now what could have been."

"It's going to be alright." I told her. She broke the hug.

"Tell me everything." She said and I lead her over to where Derrick was still sitting. I told her the whole story, from when I found out the ship was sinking until we got on this ship.

"Tell me your story." I said and she started right into her story.

"I was preparing my wedding dress, the wedding was tomorrow you know." Her voice cracked but she just coughed and continued. "Then Griffin runs in and tells me that the ship is sinking and we have to go. He gave me a life jacket and we downstairs and outside. It was so crazy outside. We found a life boat but he-he wasn't allowed to come. He was so brave. He gave me a kiss and sent me off. I thought he would find another life boat but I don't think he did." She hid her face in her hands and cried. I hugged her until she stopped crying. Derrick was silent the whole time, probably wondering what it would have been like had he stayed on the _Titanic. _Kristen stopped crying and looked at me.

"Thanks Claire. You're a real friend" she said as she wiped her cheeks.

"It's no problem. How did you get all wet?"

"I was pushed off the life boat. Someone named Massie bumped into me" She said with a disgusted look on her face. I nodded and recounted my experience with Massie. After I told that story I remembered Cam.

"Cam…." I said absentmindedly. Derricks head whipped around to face me.

"What did you say?" he asked, urgently.

"Cam I hope he survived."

"Who's Cam?" Kristen asked and I told her about Cam with Derrick fuming beside me.

"Oh grow up Derrick." I told him when I finished. She smiled sheepishly and went back to staring out at the ocean.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Review, review, review **

**and I'll post the next chapter which will probably be the Epilogue. But tell me if you **

**want me to write a sequel about Claire's life in New York.**


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

**A/n: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Here is the Epilogue where you get to find out who lived and who died. Please tell me if you want me to write a sequel about Claire's life in New York.**

As I walked off the gang plank of the boat I saw families reuniting and rejoicing. There were officials walking around holding lists of people who had survived. Puling Derrick along behind me I walked over to the closest one.

"Sir can you tell me if my friend survived?" I asked him, frightened to know the answer to m question.

"Sure ma'am what is your friend's name?"

"Cam Fisher." I said and he scanned page after page. I was worried. Surely it shouldn't take this long.

"I'm sorry. He didn't survive." The man said with a sympathetic face.

"Thank you" I choked out as tears gathered in my eyes. Derrick held me while I cried.

I later found out that the boat had been to full and Cam had got out of the boat for a woman who had been rescued from the icy waters.

Who lived?

Alicia Rivera was rescued from the murky depths by none other than Josh Hotz who had tried to swim for it after seeing Massie off on a lifeboat.

Massie survived but lost Josh to Alicia.

Dylan (I don't know whether you caught my references to her) died on the ship not wanting to leave because Chris Plovert was not allowed on the life boats.

Griffin did in fact die. He couldn't get on a life boat and stayed behind heroically.

**Did you like it? Did I choose the right people to die in your opinion? Should there be a sequel? Review! **


End file.
